An inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, is inflated when a vehicle experiences a crash. Inflation fluid is directed to flow from an inflator into the air bag to inflate the air bag. When the air bag is inflated, it extends into the vehicle occupant compartment to help protect an occupant of the vehicle from a forceful impact with parts of the vehicle as a result of the crash.
The air bag and the inflator are mounted together in the vehicle, such as in a steering wheel or in an instrument panel or a dashboard. Furthermore, the air bag and the inflator may be mounted in a headliner of the vehicle.